Confinement
by LMXB
Summary: When Maggie and Kara end up trapped in small space, their newly formed truce is tested.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supergirl or the characters.

 **A/N:** This is set some time _after_ 2x19. Although Kara and Maggie bonded a little in 'Alex' I feel they still have a way to go.

* * *

As Maggie started to wake she was aware of a throbbing in her head. When she opened her eyes and found herself lying in darkness she started to worry until she heard a familiar voice ask.

"Maggie? You okay?"

"Yeah. Where are we?" Maggie asked sitting up.

"Walk-in fridge at an abandoned diner a hundred miles out of the city."

"Why?"

"Big bombs. I didn't think I could protect you from all the explosions so I brought us here."

Closing her eyes again Maggie recalled driving a long way to find a possible witness only to stumble on some anti alien militants who were all too happy to kill her. She vaguely remembered Supergirl turning up then nothing.

"Okay, well lets go." Maggie eventually said.

"Not so simple." Kara said.

"Why?"

"We are locked in."

"So break us out. Punch through the wall. That's what you do."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"The fight...my powers..." Kara said as Maggie took out her phone and tried to phone for help.

"No signal." Kara added.

"I can see that." Maggie said as she turned on the flashlight on her phone. As soon as she saw her surroundings she jumped up and tried to open the door. Hammering it, beating the handle and kicking it. Getting nowhere she asked Kara. "You going to help?"

"I've already tried." She replied unmoving.

"How did we get locked in here?" Maggie said as she continued to try to escape.

"When I brought us in it kinda shut behind us."

"This is so you. You fly in without thinking, burn through your powers and get us locked in here." Maggie said her voice far from calm.

"At least you're alive." Kara pointed out.

"For how long?" Maggie countered.

"Are you ill?" Kara asked concerned when she saw the sweat on Maggie's forehead.

"No."

"Are you sure? You don't look so good."

"I'm fine." Maggie said turning off the flashlight. Her tone snappy.

"Maggie, your heart is racing."

"Can you not do that. Listening to my heart is creepy." Maggie said her voice harsh.

"Sorry." Kara said as she leaned back against the side of sealed walk in fridge.

"I thought you said your powers weren't working."

"Don't need to be fully working to hear your heart." Kara said. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Did you at least tell Alex where we were before you locked us in here?"

"Of course. Although I then flew away from there. So it may take a little while to find us. But the DEO should be here within an hour."

"An hour? That's just great."

"What's wrong?"

"You wouldn't understand." Maggie said sounding bitter.

"Try me."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not. You are normally cool and calm. This isn't you. Wait are you claustrophobic?" Kara guessed.

"Yes." Maggie eventually confessed. "Happy?"

"My parents put me in a small pod and sent me to a strange planet. A pod I was in for over twenty years. I get not liking small spaces." Kara sympathesied.

"You always have to out do everyone." Maggie sniped.

"What do you mean?" Kara asked confused.

"I get locked in a shed by a pissed of dad for a night in the middle of winter and now I can't cope with small spaces. You are stuck in a small pod in the middle of nowhere for twenty years and you just brush it off."

"I wasn't trying to out do you. I was trying to empathise."

"Well don't. It's annoying and you can't possibly understand what it is like."

"You think I'm not afraid, that I don't have phobias?" Kara asked.

"You're practically indestructible." Maggie shot back the fear becoming almost unbearable. Her heart beating so hard and fast she could barely hear anything else.

"Only physically." Kara said quietly. "If you think I don't know what if feels like to feel my chest constrict to not be able to breathe, to not see a way out, to lose myself to panic, you are wrong."

"Good for you." Maggie said trying to control her breathing.

"Do you have any exercises to help?" Kara asked.

"That's what I'm trying to do. Easier without the annoying distractions."

Not sure how to help Kara fell silent.

-00-

For the next twenty minutes Maggie struggled to regain control of her emotions and calm her breathing. When she no longer felt like she was on the verge of a panic attack she realised Kara had been silent the entire time. Growing concerned she asked.

"Kara?"

Getting no response her worry grew.

"Kara?" She repeated turning on her flash light and shining it on Kara. As the light hit her she could see a glistening on her forehead. "Kara?" She said louder moving to her side. As she reached her she grabbed her hand and was concerned with how cold it was. "Kara!" She practically shouted.

"Mag...gie?" Kara asked groggily as she opened her eyes.

"What's wrong with you? Is this normal when you lose your powers?" Maggie asked.

"Not lost." Kara said.

"What does that mean?" Maggie asked scanning her body. It was then she realised that Kara's cape had a darker red patch on it. "Are you bleeding?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

"Kryptonite." Kara said. "Didn't realise the blade had Kryptonite in until I got hit. It broke off in me. Wasn't strong enough to fly you to safety so crash landed here and hoped the blast wouldn't reach us."

"We need to get it out of you."

"Tried, some is in too deep to get out. Wouldn't do much good anyway. Will still be trapped in here with it."

"Why didn't you say something?" Maggie asked as she tried to stem the blood flow.

"Didn't want to outdo you." Kara said. When she saw the guilt in Maggie's eyes she added. "That was a joke. I didn't want you to worry, you had your own problems."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No. Alex will be here soon."

"I'm sorry." Maggie said as she finished dressing the wound.

"Looks like we found the solution to your claustrophobia." Kara said smiling weakly, noticing Maggie was no longer sweating and her breathing and heart rate was more normal. "If I knew I just had to be embedded with Kryptonite I would have tried to hold more of the blade."

"That's not funny." Maggie said. When she saw Kara had her eyes shut she said. "You need to stay awake Kara."

"Too tired." Kara said forcing her eyes open. "Just a little rest."

"Plenty of time for that back at the DEO." Maggie said. When she saw Kara shut her eyes again she asked. "I'll bite. What are you afraid of?" For a moment Kara didn't answer and Maggie assumed she wouldn't. Then finally Kara quietly said.

"Being alone."

"Well you are not alone Little Danvers. I am right here with you. So you hold on."

"Will yo tell Alex-"

"No. Absolutely not. If you want to tell Alex something you tell her yourself." Maggie said.

"What if-"

"No what ifs. We are both getting out of here." Maggie said. Noticing Kara was shutting her eyes again she said. "Whilst we wait for Alex, how about you tell me a really embarrassing story about her as a teenager?"

"Can't. She said she would befriend Max and get him to buy up the world's potsticker supply so I could never eat them again if I told you anything."

"I won't tell if you don't." Maggie said wondering who Max was.

"She'd know." Kara said. "Or maybe she wouldn't. She always used to know when I hid things from her. But not any more." She added a hint of sadness in her voice.

Before Maggie could ask what she meant the door flew open.

"Kara! Maggie!" Alex said bursting into the walk-in fridge with J'onn.

"Hurry." Maggie called. "She has Kryptonite in her."

"Kara?" Alex said dropping to her sister's side. "Kara, can you hear me?"

"Alex? You need to get Maggie out of here." The comment causing Alex to glance up at Maggie who said.

"I'm fine."

"No, get out." Kara said, her words slurred.

"I'll fly her back." J'onn said scooping Kara up in his arms. "I'll be back for you." With that he flew Kara away.

Turning to Maggie Alex was about to ask what had happened when her girlfriend said.

"I'm sorry."

-00-

"How are you feeling?" Alex asked when she approached Maggie at the DEO a couple of hours later.

"I'm fine. How's Kara?"

"We got all the Kryptonite out, she is under the lamps right now. After a bit of rest she should be okay." When she saw Maggie frown she asked. "What's wrong?"

"Just looking forward to getting out of here."

"Well, you have a few more hours before you are cleared. The DEO is not that bad." Alex smiled.

"Just a little cramped for my liking."

"You never said you didn't like small spaces." Alex pointed out.

"Kara told you?" Maggie guessed.

"She did. She was worried about you. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Never came up. It is not something I like to think about."

"So you weren't hiding it?" Alex asked.

"No, well maybe. I just don't like looking weak."

"You are not weak. Nothing you say or do could make me think you were weak." Alex said hugging Maggie. Sensing something else was bothering the detective she asked. "Something else on your mind?"

"Yeah, I was kind of mean to Kara."

"When?"

"Just after I woke in the fridge. I was freaking out and Kara took the brunt. I'm sorry."

"Seeing how worried she was about you I think she has already forgiven you." Alex said.

"I think you should go sit with her." Seeing Alex was torn she added. "Seriously I'm fine now I know I can walk out of here. Kara needs you."

-00-

"Why aren't you with Maggie?" Kara asked when she saw Alex enter the room.

"Because you are still here."

"I'm fine. Go be with Maggie." Kara said sitting up.

"She thought you'd appreciate my company more." Alex said as she approached Kara's side.

"Are you okay?" Kara asked noticing Alex's slightly slouched shoulders and weary look.

"I thought I'd lost both of you." Alex confessed.

"It'll take more than that to get rid of us." Kara said hugging her sister.

"You sure you are okay?" Alex asked pulling away.

"All healed."

"I didn't mean that. Maggie said she snapped at you."

"She was no worse than you are when you are ill." Kara shrugged.

"Hey Alex, sorry to interrupt, but we have a lead on the Kryptonite." Winn said.

"I'll be right there." Alex said. Once he was gone Alex hugged Kara again. "Don't go anywhere. I'll be back soon."

"Be careful." Kara pleaded.

-00-

"Maggie?" Kara asked when she saw the detective enter the room. "Should you be up?"

"I wasn't the one with poison embedded in me." Maggie said.

"True, but you were concussed and being human you don't heal so quickly."

"I'm fine. Well actually I'm not. I wanted to see you."

"You didn't see enough of me today?" Kara asked smiling.

"Technically it was dark." Maggie quickly countered. "But seriously though, thank you for saving me."

"You're welcome. Next time I won't do it by locking you in a small space."

"I appreciate that." Maggie said before adding. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I said some really spiteful things to you."

"You were scared and you needed to lash out." Kara said. "You should see Alex when she is around-" Kara started before cutting herself off. "Pretend I didn't start that conversation or Alex will kill me."

"Now I'm curious." Maggie said. "But seeing how you saved my life I won't take it further, for a few days anyway."

"Thanks. And Maggie, thank you for what you did for me. Not leaving me alone."

"We were locked in a room together, it wasn't like I could escape."

"You could have ignored me." Kara said. "And I know we don't always share the same point of view, but thank you for helping me hold on."

"Anytime." Maggie said. "Actually scrub that, I never want to be in that situation again. I hated feeling so helpless."

"Everything okay?" Alex asked walking in, confused to see Maggie in the room.

"No." Kara said. "I'm starving." With that she sat up causing Alex to practically order.

"Lie back down."

"I'm fine. All healed, just hungry."

"You are not leaving." Alex said.

"Yes I am." Kara said hopping off the bed, but as she stood she wobbled causing Maggie to reach out and steady her.

"Easy." Maggie warned.

"I'm okay. A bit of food and I will be back to normal."

"You are not leaving." Alex repeated.

"Relax, it is not like I will do much. I'll just go home and sleep."

"You can do that here." Alex said.

"No TV." Kara countered as she started to walk out of the infirmary.

"Why don't we have a movie night?" Maggie suggested. "As in all of us."

"No." Kara said waving off the suggestion before turning back to face Maggie. "You two need time alone. I'll be fine. Besides after today I'm sure you don't want to be stuck with me all night."

"You're right." Maggie said to Alex. "She really is stubborn." When Kara didn't respond she added. "Or she just doesn't like me."

"What? No." Kara said rising to the bait. "Of course I like you."

"Then we can all have a movie night." Maggie smiled.

"Did you just play me?" Kara asked.

"Just a little." Alex answered on Maggie's behalf.

"I've told you before, don't underestimate cops." Maggie reminded Kara.

 **-The End**


End file.
